wwroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte
Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte is the Emperor of France and the King of Italy. He is roleplayed by Emperor-Napoleon. He began his reign on Woozworld around in the March of 2014; He's also known as Nabulio, Nappy Bonbon, Nappy, but usually known as Nappy, Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte, and Napoleon. Napoleon Bonaparte owns the biggest empire in Woozworld containing one kingdom and an Empire of many people. Summary Napoleon is a very funny man. He has a good sense of humor, and acts very young. He enjoys the company of his family and people . He enjoys messing around and driving people off the wall. Napoleon Bonaparte loves people who are fun to hang around with, but he hates it when people are invading his empire. When people disrespect Napoleon's empire, he hangs them up and wins their battles. The Emperor is very fond of the French nationality. His favorite colors are red and blue. On the other hand, he hates the color pink very much. The emperor enjoys talking to and bothering his friends. He seems to show his fondness of old music ranging from classical to the oldies. Napoleon loves cats, chocolate, and SODA! According to Chanterella, he's a very fun-loving man and a couragable emperor. According to Chant's friends, he's the most funniest clown in the world. Timeline When Napoleon first joined, he met a girl named Snowballia. She was her first and only friend during the first three months. When Chanterella discovered him, she bought some friends to accompany him. A few days later after he met Chanterella, he happily got married with Snowballia on June 8, 2014. One day, one of Chanterella's friends named AmadeusMozart wanted to steal his empire and came up with an idea to prank Napoleon until he gives it up. Chanterella and her friends joined in, then Napoleon growled. Soon, the prank became a fight; thus, it lead Napoleon to his first ever war in Woozworld. The war lasted a short period of time, and people signed peace with him. Soon, Chanterella and Napoleon fell in love. Everyone including Chant's friends warned Napoleon that Snowballia was inactive. Sadly, Napoleon refused to listen. When Napoleon left Snowballia in charge of the empire when he went to vacation that lasted June 28, 2014 - July 5, 2014, Snowballia failed the task and let people invade the French Empire. Napoleon divorced Snowballia when he came back. When Napoleon came back, he soon realized that his friends were right and decided to marry Chanterella. The happy couple were married on July 6, 2014. With those two hearts bonded together, they created an empire that is indestructable. Together, they both make powerful leaders. The couple are currently working hard and trying their best to protect themselves from danger. Due to Napoleon's birthday coming on August 15, 2014, his wife worked very hard on her birthday presents for him. By the time when Napoleon's birthday arrived, she hosted a birthday party in a room entitled "Anniversairre partie pour Nap", a room she made. Many villagers and friends came as she waited for the birthday emperor's arrival. Chanterella was very excited to host the party. When the emperor arrived, she gave him many birthday presents based on his interests. The villagers gifted Napoleon several birthday presents and greeted him a happy birthday. Napoleon thanked his wife and his villagers for his birthday presents, and announced that he was having a blast. He loved the presents. Then a girl named Girlpurplepanda informed the emperor that she has another present: a room that resembles a French flag. Everybody followed including Chanterella. Napoleon loved the place and celebrated the rest of his party there. People partied and the party ended when the emperor left. People had fun including Chanterella herself. Napoleon was satisfied with the successful party held by his wife and villagers. War It started when some of Chant's friends invaded the French Empire and Napoleon had them hanged. When Chant found out, she called war on the French Empire where she invaded and pranked the French Empire. Then the Heat Empire invaded and joined the war. Then later Blahiammadodi joined the war. She was a girl who wanted empires for herself. Then Napoleon realized that he wanted peace with the Celestial Empire and made a treaty. From that point on the Celestial Empire entered the War as an allie to to the French Empire. After invading, the Heat Empire wanted peace and also became an allie. Later Blahiammadodi was defeated, but there is still one remaining original invader: AmadeusMozart. But after his allies fell one by one he too surrendered and The Napoleonic Wars are over Napoleon wins!!! After the war ended, Napoleon hosted a grand feast for the kingdoms and celebrated peace. Many people joined in the feast with Napoleon. People celebrated victory as the emperor prepares the feast. During the feast, people danced, partied, and ate delicious French cuisines. After the feast, everyone had a good time. The Second Napoleonic Wars of Woozworld In late June the new strong French Empire and Kingdom of Italy declared war on all Empires, Kingdoms, and City-States. No one took this as a real threat because last time they seen Napoleon he was Emperor of nothing, but less than three days later Thana was invaded, then the RoseVale Empire fell, then Simon's Castle, then Atlantis was invaded, and then the biggest challenge. The Calico Empire. The Calico Empire was similar to the French Empire, both were large Empires, had many people, and had stubborn rulers who must never lose. As soon as The Midnight Army landed at Calico the Army of Calico rushed in to stop the madness; it was a standoff and people left until the French were the last standing, but then the Army of Calico rushed back leaving no decisive winner. In Emperor Napoleon's office Zoey and Napoleon declared a stalemate and agreed. The Battle of Calico was the last major conflict of the War and as a result two new empires were formed the Fiona's Empire (still being built) and the Anti-Empire. What does Napoleon Bonaparte rule? He rules over the French Empire and the Kingdom of Italy. Rise of the French Empire and Kingdom of Italy Napoleon started out small and met three people who were Kylee, (-Kerly) Fiona, (FionaSulivan) and Mary. (idogalexis) They all got along well and they all became very loyal. Then while battling Stalin aka Trump they met Catherine (itsmepeople) and she joined our group and from then onwards we grew into a massive group of around 18. The Death, The Revival Fall 2014: The Death of the Great Emperor, himself Napoleon got hacked in all his accounts and his mom found out that he plays Woozworld when he shouldn't be playing. He was forced to quit Woozworld. When his wife heard about the news, she was devastated by the fact that the great emperor himself is dying. People were sad that the hackers took him away. Napoleon was thought to have died in November 8, 2014 from being in trouble with his parents and getting everything taken away from him; he started becoming inactive. March 2015 After the hacking incidents and his parents; Napoleon was forced to leave the game of Woozworld forever. Chant was in hiding jumping from account to account and was becoming paranoid; she was never the same again. Napoleon quit Woozworld forever in March 2015. May 2016: The Return In May 2016 after a year of being gone Napoleon secretly returned. Most of the Celestial Empire's people were gone and no one had any idea where Chant had gone; so Napoleon was drifting around Woozworld alone for a month, but was reunited with his daughters Alyx, Florida, and Light Blu. After a month Napoleon started off at square one trying to track Chant, he looked through her account after account until he stumbled onto a comment from Cottonelle. Napoleon talked with Chant, but she was a broken person who had nothing left so Napoleon went to try and retrieve Chant's hacked accounts. Max and Napoleon met to discuss the accounts and make a deal. Max blackmailed Napoleon by telling him that the accounts would return to Chant if Napoleon joined the New Royal Roleplay Community. Napoleon agreed. Reunion When Napoleon joined the community he felt like a rat in a cave of snakes, all of his enemies ran Roleplay. Empress Catherine Alexeyvna, Zoey, and Max. Napoleon's plan was to stay until Chant's accounts were returned and then Napoleon would stab them in the back and leave, but fate had other plans and Napoleon met a friend named Natalie (FriendofNature) she encouraged Napoleon and helped him feel welcome. "Catherine the greater of the two evils" as Napoleon had known her was trying to be friendly and Napoleon was terrified of her thinking that she was some type of hacker who could strike at any moment. "The lesser of the two great evils" as she was known to Napoleon, distrusted Napoleon and they were constantly at each other's throats especially when Zoey would make outrageous demands at Treaty organizings where they had majorly fought. After a fight between Zoey and Napoleon, Catherine asked Napoleon not to give up and that even though he didn't trust her to trust her; Napoleon responded by saying "You already have my trust." and from that point on Catherine "the greater evil" became one of Napoleon's closest friends who he tells everything. They talk and have friendly debates all the time. Zoey vs. Napoleon II: Rise of Trump A threat came to Royal Roleplay in the form of a xenophobic racist man named Donald Trump who hated the monarchies and constantly aggravated everyone. Zoey's friends were trying to figure out who Trump really was; at that moment Napoleon entered the room and he was accused of being Trump so Napoleon fought back with the evidence that Trump created his account while Napoleon was gone for a year and fired back accusing Zoey due to several coincidences. After Napoleon left the unitz a message battle broke out! Napoleon accused and talked about how he never intended to return to the game. Zoey defended herself and said that they didn't need him anyways and how he had nothing and no importance. They mocked each other for hours. Napoleon later apologized, but the realization that he had a ghost Empire with no people echoed through his mind and vowed to go Semi-Independent and create his own group. Relationships Relatives Chanterella Beethoven-Bonaparte Chanterella is Napoleon's (deceased) wife. On July 2014, they began to show their feelings for each other. Alyx Bonaparte coming soon! Aroma Rose Aroma Rose Campbell is Napoleon's sister in law. They are good friends in point, Miranda Rachel Campbell Miranda Rachel Campbell is Napoleon's niece (in law). However, their relationship is unknown, but they seen to get along with each other. Other coming soon! Allies coming soon! Enemies coming soon!' Team Members (list) Light Blu, Kylee, Miski, Hannah, Colonel, Fiona, Florida, Annie, Gabby, Mary, Kawaii, Catherine, Luke, Mah, Eve, Conner, Mariah, Victoria, Steph, Yaz, and Linda. A grand total of 21 people, now to get them interested in building their own Empires, but how??? Gallery ''coming soon! Trivia coming soon! Polls Related to This Woozen coming soon! See Also Maria Bonaparte (Sister of Napoleon) Category:Woozens Category:Male Category:Raven Haired Category:Roleplayers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Royal Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:French Category:French Empire Category:Kingdom of Italy Category:Bonaparte Family Category:Good-hearted Category:Funny Category:Comedian Category:Leaders